Hatsune Mikuo
Hatsune Mikuo is a popular male version of the official Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Design Mikuo's design is often reminiscent to that of Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid 2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. There has been no defined design as it changes from artist to artist, but it is common to see him pants and a sleeved shirt. The most popular hairstyle for him is short with bangs, though a ponytail has often been seen. On his left upper arm is the red mark "01", which is Miku's series number. Personality Mikuo has no defined personality, as he is an open source character. His height, weight, and optimum voice settings are undefined as well. This is because portrayals of him vary from artist to artist, he's commonly portrayed as tall and muscular or of small stature with a build similar to Miku. Biography Source: Vocaloid Wiki Mikuo came to be as a result of extreme down pitching of Miku's songs, and possibly a desire to have Miku sound masculine. His visual characteristics followed soon after. Mikuo's depiction varies; he's often portrayed as Miku's sibling, either as a twin or an older brother. And although he is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that continues to be popular, he is not officially recognized by Crypton Future Media. Vocaloid Wiki: Mikuo Hatsune Featured appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :An MMD models of Mikuo are commonly created by Western users who use the PMD Editor. ;Artwork :Search Hatsune Mikuo on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Hatsune Mikuo on YouTube NicoVideo Voice configuration Configuration: Hatsune Miku 1 Configuration: Hatsune Miku 2 Configuration: Hatsune Miku 3 Notable songs The following songs were created by configuring Miku's voice in Vocaloid, not by merely down pitching existing songs with a third-party audio program. Mikuo Mikuo ni Shite Ageru / みくおみくおにしてあげる Mikuo's version of Miku's "title" song Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. Ylioppilaslaulu A Finnish song. Bozhe, Tsarya khrani! / Боже, Царя храни! Hatsune Mikuo sings the national anthem (1833-1917) of Imperial Russia. An example of Esrael's configuration in action. Senko Hanabi / 線香花火 An original Mikuo song by a Japanese YouTuber called anemomania. Border Line An original Mikuo song by a Japanese producer. Peace Maker An original song by Aria-P. In this song, Mikuo is a soldier. He sang about his lover (Miku) and his mission to destroy the 'yellow diva' (Rin). In the end, Mikuo was killed by a boy (Len) for revenge. LIGHT An original song by Aria-P. In this song, Mikuo is shown to be a 'bug' in Miku's voicebank. The Master of the computer wants to update the voicebank so no 'bugs' will be seen ever again. This song is about Mikuo spending his last moments with Miku before his 'deletion'. Trivia *No one truly knows who first coined Mikuo. *The name ミクヲ (Mikuwo) or ミク♂ has also been seen, but are not as frequently used as ミクオ (Mikuo). *Mikuo is among the first generation of Fanmade Vocaloids that are what today are called Pitchloids. *In 29th of May, it was known as 'Mikuo Day 2011'. A number of fanmade PVs, and covers using Mikuo were posted to celebrate that day, and can be found with the tag 'ミクオの日2011' in nicovideo. *A producer called Aria-P made an album 'Dull Color Reliance' featuring 9 original songs using Mikuo and Miku. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference References External links *NicoPedia: 初音ミクオとは (ハツネミクオとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Vocaloid Genderswaps Category:Vocaloid Males Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voice Configuration from Hatsune Miku